Mercurio
This once self-styled "Lord" was born in a shanty town within the Warrens, his family soon made their way up the social and economic ladder through all manner of swindling and treachery. Well-renowned for his quick wit and love of women, Mercurio's true nature is relative to whoever is asked. Some say he is a philanthropist, sharing his spoils with the poor, while others claim he is nothing but a pitiless vagabond, with the truth being somewhere in between, depending on how much he likes you. Backstory Mercurio's family had deep underworld connections, and Mercurio was set to inherit them all. Acting as his father's right-hand man and clan treasurer, Mercurio was no stranger to the dirtier work required in the business. However, an important deal with a Kitsune group went sour. In retaliation, the foxes deliberately locked and burnt down a local kitsune orphanage, leaving evidence to pin it on the rat clan. Devastated by the treachery, Mercurio vowed to get away and leave that violent past behind. he silently left the Warrens, taking naught of importance but his signet ring with the rat clan sigil, his rapier and main gauche, and a few pouches of gold from the rat clan vaults. He wandered from city to city, seeking a new occupation or purpose in life. He ended up in Mezro, hearing whispers of a mighty church to the goddess Sune. He wasn't deeply religious, but asking around about the religion, thought it'd be the perfect thing to keep him occupied and hopefully clear his conscience. Paying a contact to send a forged letter to the church, Mercurio plotted his next move. The rat's contact in Mezro was Aelia Franz, a human tailor and old informant to the rat clan. Mercurio met with her in the back of her shop on a quiet day when business was slow. Discussing his next plans of action while he got his worn out clothes fixed up, the tailor explained to him that she heard whispers that The Family was searching high and low for any sign of him. Mercurio sighed. He had left too many tracks. Wishing he could truly be rid of them, Aelia told him of the church of Sune in the city of Calimport. It'd be the perfect cover for ex criminal. No one would suspect a priest of being a former rat mafioso. And hey, there might be some pretty girls to meet. It was a win-win. Mercurio had Aelia send a letter arranging a meeting with the heads of the church in Calimport. Now all he needed was to get there. He set out, with a new goal and fresh clothes, leaving the tailor a pouch of coin. Appearance Mercurio is a brown ratfolk dressed in red and white silken finery, punctuated by a red rose pinned to his shirt. Mercurio sports a pair of short brown shorts so he dosn't overheat in the desert climate- or maybe it's to show off his somewhat effeminate form. He wears no covering for his feet, possibly an old habit from his sneaking about days. He can move about quieter that way. Mercurio's hands are usually seen gloved, with his golden signet ring worn over the middle finger of his right hand. In a traditional ratfolk style, Mercurio has two golden hoop earrings in his left ear, as well as a single golden tooth in his muzzle. The Grinning Blade wields both a rapier and a main gauche parrying dagger, and sports a trademark grin. His ornamental rapier hangs from a strap slung over his shoulder, while his main gauche sits on his belt over his rear, hidden by his cape. Mercurio carries several other concealed knives in various places, but the number of them and their hiding place is anyone's guess. Cliches * Healing Magic (2) * Lightning rapier (2) * The Sneaky Circus Rat (2) * Silver Tongue (2) * Blessed Jewlery (2) Equipment * Rapier * Main Gauche * Several knives hidden on his person * Rat Clan signet ring * 2k gp (8k invested)